Deadly, but beautiful affairs
by Curious reader8044
Summary: Ryoma has transferred to hyoutei,due to family matters, but whats this? He's roomates with Atobe, and is the number one target on a hit list!


**Curious reader: Hey my first POT fanfic, hope you like!**

**Ryoma: As you all know an idiot like Curious reader could never come up with an idea like me, and therefore does not own anything.**

**Curious reader: Why you!**

**Fuji: On with the show!**

Chapter 1: discovery

Ryoma sighed. He'd been doing that a lot today, (twelve times to be exact) but he couldn't help it. The regulars had just won nationals, and everyone was happy. That is everyone but him. You see he'd be taken out of Seigaku in a few days, and enrolled in Hyoutei Gakuen, which was known as a school for the rich, and privileged. It was also the school where that stupid monkey king, Atobe attended.

Why had it come to this? He'd spent almost all of his life trying to fit in, and just be normal, but now everyone would know who he really was. He was Ryoma Echizen of course, but he was also the heir to the most successful business in Asia, the Corporation. The plan was that he would continue his studies until he graduated collage, and would then take over the corporation. But that plan had changed when his grandfather had died, almost a month ago. In his will, the late head of the Takeuchi family stated that Ryoma would take over the business immediately, and that he wished for his only grandson to attend Hyoutei.

Then it happened. Faster than you could say this might be a boy/boy fanfic, Ryoma was scheduled to transfer, a few days after nationals. Looking up from his spot at the bench of the Seigaku tennis courts, Ryoma watched his teammates. Momo and Kaido were arguing like usual, Eji was clinging onto Oishi, Inui was writing down data, and Fuji was talking to Tezuka who was slowly inching away from the sadistic tensai. Even with all the chaos Roma felt something he hadn't been for years, happy. But that would all change once they found out he was leaving, and as Tezuka approached him, he knew that, that moment was now.

* * *

"Echizen" Tezuka's stern voice rang out as he approached the amber eyed youth. "Why are you not practicing with the other regulars?"

Tilting his trademark cap forward Ryoma stood up from the bench, and turned to face his stoic captain. "Actually buchou, I was meaning to speak with you on something." Hearing this interested Tezuka, for it was not every day that cocky freshman had something to say other than his famous mada mada dane catchphrase. "What is it" he replied, face still in its stone like position. "I'm transferring." Ryoma replied in an almost inaudible voice. Blinking, Tezuka replayed the sentence in his head. Had he heard it right, it couldn't be.

Echizen was supposed to be Seigaku's pillar, the one to take the position as captain after the current second years left, and lead Seigaku to victory. Transferring to another school was definitely not a part of the plan. Remembering that he was still talking with the freshman, Tezuka studied him for a moment before asking him the most dreadful question of all. "When will you be transferring?"

After what seemed like ages Ryoma finally answered. "I…Tomorrow will be my last day." Came the phlegmatic reply. Tezuka was annoyed. Not only did Ryoma tell him that he was leaving a day before his last day, but he also sounded as if he didn't care. We should inform the other regulars of your leave. He replied while turning away from green haired boy. "Hai." was all Ryoma could say before Tezuka walked away.

But what the bespectacled captain of Seigaku failed to see, were two tears that escaped Ryoma's eyes, slightly after he left.

At the same time, two men were sitting across from each other in what seemed to be a small, but tastefully decorated office. One seemed to be about sixteen, while the other seemed to be in his early forties. "I take it that you have accepted my job offer." The elder of the two stated, a smirk on his face. "Yes" replied the younger man. "I'll take the job, but before I do, are there any specifications you would like me to know?"

"Actually there is." the older man replied, smirk growing into a smile. "When you catch the brat, make sure that he dies a slow and painful death, and that is all that I request."

It will be done. The younger man stated before turning to leave. "Oh and Yosuke-san" the elder man called as the teen was leaving through the door.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that the information for your…mission shall be sent to your apartment by tomorrow." The older man replied. And with that the teen left. About five minutes after the young man left, the employer of the "mission" got up from his seat, and went over to his desk. "It's only a matter of time you little brat" he voiced, while picking up a picture that contained a boy with golden eyes, and green tinted hair. "Only a matter of time."

**Curious reader: Okay, a LOT of people subscribed, but only seven reviewed, so until at least fifteen people review, I will not post the next chapter, which by the way, is already finished. So please review!**

**Ryoma: later.**


End file.
